On Thin Ice
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ron Weasley is on thin ice for the way he has been treating his soon to be wife Luna Lovegood. But his older brother Fred Weasley tries to help him discover how to make Luna's new home and family the nicest place on earth.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, Hogwarts Norther Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Polar Express the title of my story is On Thin Ice. For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 1 (Plot Point) arranged marriage. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote Step 3 Get Your Corners Perfect and my prompt was the emotion of frustrated. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 15 the quote prompt of "Home is the nicest word there is." Laura Ingalls Wilder. I hope you all enjoy On Thin Ice.**

A frustrated sigh left Ron's lips as he sat there and watched Fred and Hermione kiss under a bit of mistletoe in the new home that they had just bought. The marriage that brought Fred and Hermione together was one of the many things that was making Ron upset. There was also the girl sitting next him that was another reason for his anger and frustration.

"Do you and your family always have Christmas dinner together, Ron?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

Ron looked over at Luna and realized that she was only trying to make conversation with him. Had he been this moody all evening? From the look Ginny was throwing him his guess was yes he had. Turning towards the blonde haired grey eyed girl next to him he nodded. "It's sort of a family tradition," he told her.

"Do you think they will continue this family tradition once I join the family?" she asked a small smile forming on her face. "Or will we take up the tradition and have people over to our house?"

"I know," Luna laughed. "It's just kinda fun to think about all the fun family traditions we can come up with for our family once we're married." She smiled lapsing into a silence again. More than likely thinking up more ridiculous things she could make their family do once the two of them were married to each other.

It wasn't Luna's fault that two of them barely knew each other and were being married to each other. Whoever thought up the concept of arranged marriages should forced to go through one themselves and see how they liked it, Ron thought miserably as he put another fork full of food to his mouth.

"Can we talk?" Fred asked tapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron hadn't even realized that Fred was walking over. Let alone close enough that he could Ron on the shoulder and get his attention. How he even let Fred sneak up on him anyway? "Alright," he muttered getting up and following Fred into the living room away from Luna and the table and that conversation about family traditions that made him want to be sick all over the place.

"What's your problem?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at Fred. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. What is your problem, Ronald Billius Weasley? Luna didn't do a darn thing to you at all. So why are you treating her horribly?"

"I hadn't meant to be horrible," Ron whispered quietly.

"Then what? Don't you want Luna to feel at home here with her new extended family?"

"I do."

"Then act like you sodding git. Treat her like you actually care about her. Treat her like you want her in your home. Like you want to make a home with her. She's in the same boat you are after all. Do you think being married to you is her idea of a good time the way you've been acting."

Ron shook his head miserably.

"Then why act like she asked for this?"

"I don't know," Ron mumbled under his breathe.

"A suggestion Ron," Fred said putting his arm around his brother's shoulder, "make her see our home as one the nicest places in the world. Make her feel welcome. Or neither one is going to be happy at all." With that said Fred walked back to Hermione and wrapped her in a great big bear hug.

Ron looked over to Luna. Sure she wasn't the person he had wanted to married to to begin with but he could grow to love her. He could make a home with her and maybe one of these days he'd understand why home could be the nicest word there was for some people. Gathering himself he walked over to Luna.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, Luna," he said taking her hands. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Luna whispered with a smile.

Maybe this would be a good start, Ron thought as he and Luna talked about their upcoming wedding. This there was no sign of annoyance or frustration in Ron's voice.

 **I hope you all enjoyed On Thin Ice.**


End file.
